The Corvet's
by shadowfang666
Summary: Savannah and Rohan Corvet have a destiny they never knew about,one that will make their lives merge with Harry Potter’s,come read and find out how two people who never knew about magic have to help our saviour..save everyone! RATING:T due to mild language


**Summary: **Savannah and Rohan Corvet have a destiny they never knew about, one that will make their lives merge with Harry Potter's, come read and find out how two people who never knew about magic have to help our saviour...save everyone!

**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from HP the only ones I own are Savannah and Rohan corvet

**Authors note:** Ok the two main characters are my own so no copying unless you ask and I agree I hope you all like this is AU, and even though in the 'alternate world' all seven HP books are out I may not use everything in it alrighty then ENJOY!

**Reviews:** Yes please!!!!

**Authors note II:** This story line would not leave me alone while I was editing my other story founders us! Which I have NOT given up on but thought it would help if I started this one to get the idea out on paper (monitor)

**Chapter 1**

**Huh?!**

July 15th 1995 19:15 hours

12 Grimmauld place:

In the kitchen of the Headquarters of the order of the phoenix, a meeting was taking place. Around the table there were many recognisable faces such as Sirius Black, the owner of this dreary place, not that you could call Sirius Black dreary at least not always he along with his best friend Remus Lupin who was sitting next to him were the last remaining real Marauders, since there other best friend James Potter had died just under fourteen years ago and the other original member of the Marauders Peter Pettigrew betrayed them and was no longer recognised by Sirius and Remus as a Marauder, also sitting round the table were several red heads, Molly, Arthur, Bill Weasley and Charlie Weasley who had returned from Romania for this one meeting, Severus snape, Albus Dumbledore, several other Hogwarts professors including a Sybil Trelawney, many of the members were wondering why the latter was attending but did not voice this query.

One hour in to the meeting, Trelawney suddenly went rigid in her seat, seeing this Albus Dumbledore stopped talking and gazed at his divination teacher after recognising the beginning of prophecy trance but what shocked him was that instead of a riddle coming out of her mouth that would take him awhile to translate what came out mostly made actual sense to him even though some of it did not make sense to those sitting around him,

_"At the stroke of midnight, two strangers will arrive from another world_

_W__here this land is but fiction_

_S__iblings __with the power to help the lightning child to fulfil his destiny, _

_T__he only ones that can prepare him, _

_B__ut they must prepare themselves before they can complete their tasks. _

_Born__ without access to their magic__ they must learn to control their powers,_

_J__ust under one year they will arrive at the lightning child's location _

_A__nd together they will change what could happen and bring peace to this world, _

_B__e ready for the Corvet twins!"_

"Albus?" queried Minerva McGonagall all those around the table were looking confused at the meaning behind the prophecy, while some just sat there slack jawed understanding most of what was said.

"Well, that's interesting." Stated Sirius, "Why do I get the feeling we're not going to know the exact meaning of that until next year?" he asked the room in general.

"I do believe you are right, I however believe we can understand mostly what is said just not have the whole picture." Answered Albus.

"I suggest we take this line from line, and see what we think even if most of it is self explanatory." Suggested Bill.

"Agreed, did anyone write it down?" Asked Remus

Albus chuckled and pointed to a parchment that had a quill hovering over it "Indeed I did Remus, Bill will you do the honours and read the lines out?" Albus asked Bill handing him the piece of parchment,

"Of course." Said Bill taking it from Albus and clearing his throat "_At __the stroke of midnight, two strangers will arrive from another world__" _

"What do you think it means by another world?" asked Mundungus Fletcher

"Well I suppose it means from an alternate reality." Stated Charlie

"I agree does anyone have any other suggestions?" asked Albus, receiving shakes of the head from around the table; he motioned for Bill to continue

"_Where this land is but fiction, _Ok I don't get that one."

Everyone looked around at each other but only seeing confusion mirrored on everyone's faces

"Yes I'm not one hundred percent certain what that could mean either; I suppose that mystery will have to wait till next year, when we meet these people. Continue." Said Albus

"_Siblings with the power to help the lightning child to fulfil his destiny, _Well I think that's self explanatory, they have the power to help Harry..." started Bill

"How does that refer to Harry?" asked Hestia Jones

"Er because of the lightning bolt scar on his forehead perhaps." Stated Sirius rolling his eyes, causing Remus to hit him around the head, "Oi! What I don't get is about this destiny part." Finished Sirius with a look to Albus who he just knew, knew what it was about and he was not proven wrong.

"I know what that means however that is for another time." Albus said with finality in his voice and looked to Bill.

"Right. _Th__e only ones that can prepare him._Again self explanatory. _But they must prepare themselves before they can complete their tasks._" Bill looked to the others in the room

"Well I think the answer to that is in the rest of the prophecy." Said Arthur squinting his eyes trying to remember the rest of it, Bill looked at the next line and nodded to his father

"Your right. _Born without access to their magic's they must learn to control their powers,_Need we stop to decipher that?" he asked everyone and there were scattered chuckles as most shook their heads "_Just under one year they will arrive at the lightning child__'s location._"

"I guess that means where Potter is at the time, but it could be anytime we don't know for sure it doesn't give us anything to work with." Said Mad-Eye Moody speaking for the first time.

"I agree there is no way to predict when they will turn up." There was general agreement around the table and Bill decided to finish the next two lines together.

"_And together they will change what could happen and bring peace to this world, _

_Be ready for the Corvet twins!_Well er I got the last bit but what about the 'what could happen' part?_"_

" I believe that there are many possible outcomes to this war, maybe there is one that these siblings know about and they along with Harry are going to stop one of these possibilities from happening and for the better." Said Albus looking around the room "However I also believe that we can guess about the outcome of this prophecy all we want but we will not get any answers till next year."

"Then why, why did we get to hear this prophecy now instead of next year?" asked Molly

"Probably because of the last line." Answered Remus, "_Be ready for the Corvet twins!_ We heard this prophecy so that come next year when we meet them, we will do so with at least knowledge that they are meant to be here and not with suspicion." Remus explained to the still confused members of the order.

"I agree, so until then I suggest we get back to what we were doing before and be ready when the time comes." Stated Albus and it was with that that the order continued on with their meeting and not once discussed the new prophecy and things continued as they were supposed to until that day when the Corvet twins showed up and changed the future for the better.

July 15th 23:15 Corvet household 'Game Room'

In a room surrounded by all the games you could think of were two teenagers by the names of Savannah and Rohan Corvet.

Savannah was reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix while Rohan was playing on his game console, preferably they should have been in bed due to it being a school night, but for some reason neither could fall asleep so they decided to sneak in here and do something till they literally fell asleep. All of a sudden they both felt light headed and an unpleasant tingling sensation looking at each other the last thing they both saw before blackness claimed them was the same panic they felt mirrored in there twin's eyes.

Savannah opened her eyes and immediately slammed them back shut when a bright light blinded her, she groaned at the unfairness of that when a voice interrupted her inner tirade of what she wanted to do to whatever was shining in her eyes.

"Ah you are awake, I thought you both were never going to wake up." The voice was amused at this that was the first thing Savannah realised the second and third things she realised was that it was female and not one she knew, when she this registered her eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright not caring about the light now. The first thing she saw was that everything and I mean EVERYTHING was white even what she was wearing, the only non whiteness was her hair and skin, the second was the woman in white sitting on a white chair smiling at her.

"Who are you?" she asked the woman, then upon hearing someone groan next to her she spun around and found her brother lying next to her "Rohan!" she shouted.

Rohan woke to the sound of his sisters voice _"Who are you?" _ He heard her ask '_Who was she talking __to__'_He wondered, attempting to open his eyes but quickly shut them when he was assaulted by the brightness, he groaned at the pain, what he wasn't expecting however was his sister to shout _"Rohan!" _causing him to jump and once more open his eyes, he blinked a few times to get used to all the white...'_wait white!__'_He sat up suddenly causing his sister to fall backwards as she had leant over him to block out the light

"Where the hell are we?!" he exclaimed and then seeing the woman in white his eyes widened further "And who the hell are you!?"

Savannah sighed "I've already asked that." She stated, the twins looked at each other and as one turned to the woman in white

"Well?" they asked together

"I am the God of Fate." She replied

"Right! And I'm Santa Clause." Stated Rohan sarcastically making Savannah laugh

"Very well, Santa." Said the woman not batting an eyelid which caused Savannah to stop laughing at once and the smirk that was placed on Rohan's face to disappear

"No, seriously who are you, and where are we?" Savannah asked

"_Seriously_ I am the God of Fate and you at this moment are in our plane of existence." She answered in all seriousness

"We?" asked Rohan

"The Gods."

"Of course. Ok for the sake of arguing let's say you're right, what are we doing here?" Savannah asked politely before her brother could say something sarcastic again.

"You both have a destiny that you are meant for, but for some reason we are unable to fathom you were born in to the wrong world."

"Huh! Wrong world?" they asked together

"Yes, I believe you both are familiar with the Harry Potter books are you not?"

"Yea."

"Well, there is a world where those books are real, the world is not revolved around Mr Potter, but the wizarding world does exist like it does in the books, and you both were supposed to be born in to this world but like I said something went wrong and you did not."

"Er..." started Savannah but she could not think of anything to say to that.

"That's not possible." Rohan said

"Yes. It is." Said Fate non-plussed

"But..."

"Look around you Mr Corvet, if this was not possible then how are you here?" she asked him

"Dream." He answered immediately

"No, but if you want to believe so for now, then by all means do so, but I implore you to listen to what I have to say and if when you awaken you are back in your game room then only then will you know this was a dream and if you do not, which you won't, then you will know that I am telling the truth." They both nodded at this as they could not argue with that logic. The God of Fate recited to them the prophecy that she made Trelawney give to the order and watched the Corvet twin's eyes widen at each sentence "Like I said you have a destiny."

Savannah regained the ability to speak and asked a question to stall for time so her brain could assimilate what had been revealed "How will we prepare ourselves?"

"When we have done with this conversation I will send you to the world you were meant for, I will make it so you arrive in a forest in the Carpathian mountains, there you will find a school for the gifted one different to Hogwarts, one that specialises in unusual gifts and martial arts..." here she paused to see the twin's eyes light up at the mention of martial arts as they both loved them and knew a lot about the arts as they had been learning since they were children "There you will learn what you need to help in your destiny." She finished

"How can WE be any help? I mean we're just...us." asked Rohan

"Believe me young Corvet you and your sister hold MANY talents and they will reveal themselves in the most unlikely ways." She grinned at them

"What about our family?" Savannah asked "Our parent?"

"I do not know for sure." Fate answered "But I can tell you that no matter what happens they will be happy and safe." She finished

The Twins looked to each other and communicated in the way that only twins seemed to be able to do they then turned to fate and nodded their head to her indicating that they were ready to find out whether this was a dream or not.

Fate smiled down at them "Just a few more things, you are not to show yourselves to the Order or Harry until next year, you will know when it is time to head to England and you will know when you are needed and where to begin your destiny, I have packed all your personal belongings from your world in to two trunks they will appear with you. Good luck my children." Finished Fate and they were the last words the twins heard before once more being consumed by darkness.

00:00 July 16th

Deep in the woods of the Carpathian Mountains Savannah and Rohan Corvet woke with a start from the weirdest dreams they had ever had. Glancing at each other they both got wide eyed.

"Bloody hell!" they both exclaimed simultaneously

"Well I guess that wasn't a dream after all." Said Rohan with a nervous chuckle, Savannah rolled her eyes at her brother

"Gee, ya think!" Savannah climbed to her feet using the nearest tree to steady her when she got a little woozy she looked to Rohan who had gotten to his own feet.

"What now?" he asked

Savannah shrugged and walked to one of the two trunks that were nearby her and opened the first compartment on the trunk with her name on it, not seeing what she was looking for she went through two more compartment till she found the item that she wanted, "Ah ha!" she exclaimed pulling out a jacket that she put it on and turned to her brother "What?" she asked at the look he was giving her "I'm cold!" she said when he laughed

"Sorry!" he said also retrieving a jacket from his trunk when he realised he too was cold "So...?" he started

"I guess we do what Fate said and find that school." She said looking down at the trunk "Although I am not looking forward to lugging this through these woods..." She started to say but stopped before asking her brother for his opinion, cocking her head to the side wondering if she could do what it was she was thinking coming to the conclusion that there was only one way to find out she placed her hand on the lid of the trunk and concentrated.

Rohan who had walked up besides Savannah jumped back in shock and slipped on a stone and fell to the floor when Savannah's trunk shrunk right before their eyes, Savannah seeing her brother on the floor burst out laughing to which he glared back at her

"Sorry!" she gasped out and helped him to his feet.

"What happened?" he asked "Did you do that?" at her nod his eyes got wide "How!?"

"Well remember, how that woman said we had powers that would show in the most unlikely ways?" Savannah started and waited for Rohan's nod when she got it she grinned and continued "Well I figured that one of those ways might be wandless magic so I thought 'what the hell' and gave it a shot." She finished grinning and rocking on the balls of her feet in hyper activeness "Go on! Try, if I can do it, so can you."

"How?"

"Well, how I did it. Place your hand on the trunk and in your head visualise the trunk going from the size it is to the size you want it, and will it to happen with everything you have." She explained hoping it would work.

Rohan placed his hand on his trunk, closed his eyes and did what his sister suggested at first he didn't think it was going to work, when all of a sudden he couldn't feel the lid of the trunk anymore, opening his eyes and looking down he saw his trunk the size of a pack of cards "Cool!!" he exclaimed grinning at Savannah picking up the shrunken shrunk and placing it in his pocket.

Savannah copied his actions and placed her own trunk in her pocket "So I guess we should get going." She said looking around "Er which way do you think?" she asked

"I have no idea." Answer Rohan

"Perfect, any suggestions on which way we're going to go anyway?"

Rohan being the one for simplicity closed his eyes held out his finger and spun around, then stopped "That way!" he said indicating the direction his finger was pointing to when he stopped spinning.

Savannah raised her eyebrow '_wow that is...__'_Even in her thoughts she couldn't describe what she had seen "Right, I don't..." she started but again remembering what that woman had said about their powers appearing in unlikely ways, shrugged "Ok, that way it is." She said and started walking in that direction, Rohan who thought she would of flat out refused to go that way was frozen to the spot and by the time he blinked and shook himself out of it Savannah was several meters away and he had to jog up to catch up to her.

_Well what __d'ya__ think __lemme__ know oh and the idea to use the Carpathian mountains came from me reading the Carpathian series __lol__ :D_


End file.
